In Plain Sight
by mad-man
Summary: a one shot i wrote when i wasnt full awake.


I was trying to stay away from one shot fics. but all it took was one and the dam broke. try this idea, see if you like it. if you do you could review.

In Plain Sight

Ikki Tenrio and the KBT Metabee lounged beside the river, discussing their latest victory. they don't notice the boy standing across the river, just standing beside some bushes. they never see him or any of the mysterious men women or children. there is always at least one just standing and watching.

the small nondescript boy has been around Ikki and Metabee for all of their major battles, win and lose. the boy knew more about the world than almost anyone alive, even the other mysterious people.

the boy didn't turn as a tall slim office woman came to stand beside him. she was just as unobtrusive as the boy and here to the same thing he was. "anything notable?", the woman never looked at the boy but saw his nod from the corner of her eye.

the boy turned and left as another child, a little girl with stuffed toy, appeared across the river. only a few feet from Ikki and Metabee, but unnoted by them. the boy walked away from the river in a random pointless path, made to draw attention but extinguish curiosity or interest.

long out of sight of the river the boy was still walking as a white car pulled along side. the door opened and the boy climbed in, the door closing and the car speeding away.

the car stopped by a small home a block from the Tenrio house hold, letting the boy out before driving away. it was a small looking one story ranch stile house, no one ever noticed how many people come and go from this house, even the neighbors.

the boy crossed the neatly trimmed yard and entered the unlooked door. stopping to be scanned by a large arch inside the door, and continuing on into a huge technically advance complex. a complex spanning blocks underground the suburbs, built in a matter of days, started when Metabee showed that he had a rare medal.

the boy walked down hallway after identical hallway, entering an unmarked door. the room was painted white like every room and hall, the only thing in the room was a circular platform and a small electric consol. the boy stepped onto it and pressed a few buttons on the consol.

a pair of rings rose from the edge of the platform while two more descended from an invisible irising hole in the ceiling. they begin to rise and fall, spinning and glowing with a blue light. soon the speed of their movement blurred the and the boy grew hazy. with a flash of blue white light the boy was gone and in his place was a tan DOG type medabot.

the rings slowed and returned to their resting places. the medabot stepped down from the platform and left the room as another medabot entered. the first medabot walked down the white halls again. stopping to be scanned again before entering an elevator.

"Main control room A-1", the elevator dropped fast and smooth slowing before stopping, the door opening on a large room. the room was full of computers and other advance devices. the dominating part of the room was a tall dome covered inside and out with display screens. a single chair on a large mobile arm moved around from the other side of the dome held a medabot of mixed parts.

"Agent QuickSand, Report", the medabot in the chair had the arm of a left arm of a KBT, and the right arm of a DOG type . the head of a KLN and the Legs of a KWG type(all mark1). all of his parts shades of blue.

"Observation shift completed Sir. nothing of interest Sir. request permission to speak freely Sir", QuickSand. followed procedure to the letter, as he always did.

"granted. what's up Sand?", the 'sir' medabot was honestly interested in his subordinates thoughts.

"ClearShot. I feel something different about this team. those two are closer than anyone I've ever seen. at least in the last thousand years", Sand spoke fast and with clipped words, expecting to be interrupted. surprised when he wasn't.

"yes. your probably right Sand but that doesn't matter. we are here to guard them from bring back the ten days of darkness. nothing more nothing less. dismissed", ClearShot turned back to his dome of screens.

Sand turned and walked out of the room, heading down a different hallway. turning into a room with a bed and desk of medabot stature. sitting at the desk he drew a tablet from a drawer. opening to the first page of writing,

We guard the world from darkness

We hold ourselves apart from all

and when the time comes die to save all

we are the guardians of light.

guardians who are never seen

guardians no one sees

guardians who no one knows are there

guardians those who don't know why

or even that they are guarded

sand took a pen from the desktop and added to the top of the page,

Guarding in plain sight

what do you think, I wrote this when I wasn't fully awake. I should have been typing the next chapter of ROF. later all and don't forget to review.

And yes I forgot how to spell Ikky's last name, anybody remember?


End file.
